Portable structures have been used by people, including soft walls structures such as tents and teepee and portable building having rigid or semi-rigid walls. Some portable buildings can be transported assembled, e.g., the structure is complete and transported by truck or rail to the site. Some portable buildings can be transported in components, e.g., the complete structure is disassembled and transported as components to be assembled at the site.
There is a need for construction designs that can use available and inexpensive materials, together with ease of fabrication, construction, and assembling.